One Step At A Time
by acaudill0068
Summary: "Do you really think I want to leave you?"  She asked, her voice loud.  "Of course I don't.  I would give anything to just stay here with you but that's not how life works, Noah."  Slighty AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. Ryan Murphy is the genius behind them.

A/N: If you read my other story 'Moving On' this is the fic I was telling you about. It's slightly AU. It's starts off the summer after everyone has graduated from McKinley. It may be a little confusing but it'll get explained in later chapters what happened between Rachel and Puck in high school. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"What the hell is all this?" Puck asked walking through Rachel's front door to find a small party going on.

"It's Rachel's Going Away Party!" Mike smiled gesturing to all of the streamers, banners, and balloons decorating the large living room.

"Going away? Rach, what are they talking about?" Puck asked the brunette girl who was currently getting a group hug from Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes.

"I'm leaving for NYU." She told him, wishing they could have this talk some other time but by the way he was standing she knew he wanted to have this out right now. She hated that about him. He always had to do everything right then.

"I thought you weren't leaving for another two weeks. Were you planning on telling me?" He asked angrily.

"You weren't supposed to show up for another hour." She stepped towards him and the other people in the room shrank back towards the walls knowing that Rachel and Puck were about to start fighting.

"When do you leave?" He looked down at his feet, praying that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Tomorrow." She replied quietly.

"Tomorrow?" He clenched his jaw. "You were going to tell me, your boyfriend, that you're about to move to New York in less than 24 hours."

"Noah, it's more complicated than that." She shook her head. "You knew I got accepted to NYU. You knew this would happen."

There was a long silence that circled the room as Puck tried to calm down. He closed his eyes trying to form a coherent sentence that wasn't filled with crude language.

Rachel started talking first. "I plan. That's what I do. I had my entire life planned when I was eight years old. I'm supposed to graduate from here and go to New York, that's what I planned but you're there, in the middle of all of that and it's confusing, Noah." She paused to take a shaky breath. "It's terrifying because I used to see myself growing up to be on Broadway but when I'm around you I don't know see that anymore. I see myself with you and I don't know what that means."

"I see myself with you too." He said quietly. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "That's the thing, I can't think about anything else but you anymore and that scares me. I've never felt like this before and…" She bit into her bottom lip to keep from crying. "We want different things, Noah. I love being with you but I know what I want to be and you get in the way of that. With you, I can't plan everything. I'm not like you, I'm not spontaneous or fun or any of that."

"This isn't fair." He shook his head. "You let me feel like this and you promised you wouldn't hurt me. You promised, Rach."

"I know." She felt the tears fill her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry." She stepped towards him.

"Don't." He jumped away from her. "You knew how hard it was for me to open to you. You knew and you still let me fall in love with you. You… I trusted you."

She was a little shocked by his words. He had never told her that he was in love with her and he was choosing now to say it. Another thing she hated about him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen like this." She told him.

"Then don't go!" He screamed. "Don't leave me."

"You know I don't want to hurt you but I have to go to New York." She shook her head.

"Let me come with you." He begged.

"Noah. Please, this is hard enough as it is. I know I'm being selfish but I have to do this… without you." She felt the hot tears spill down her cheeks slowly. "You going to go to Cleveland State and I'm going to NYU. Maybe… maybe sometime in the future we can try this again but right now, I have to go. I have to at least see if I can make something of myself."

"Why can't you do that with me?" He asked coldly. "I love you, Rachel. I love you more than I have ever loved anything. You did that to me and now you're just going to walk away."

"Do you really think I want to leave you?" She asked, her voice loud. "Of course I don't. I would give anything to just stay here with you but that's not how life works, Noah."

"I don't mind having to share you, Rachel. I don't mind if you push me into a small spot in your life."

"That's not fair to you." She yelled, cutting him off. "The problem is that you have taken up _every_ spot in my life. You're my best friend and my… You're everything to me, Noah. I can't push you away and that terrifies me. You don't just take up a little spot in my heart, you take up my entire heart and that's not how it's supposed to be. If I want to make it on Broadway I'm supposed to be selfish and I can't have distractions but when you're around, you_ are_ a distraction."

"So this is it then?" He asked, refusing to let himself cry. Chicks didn't make him cry, not even Berry.

"This is it." She nodded. "We can still keep in touch." She said. "I'll email you or whatever."

"You know what?" He reached for the doorknob. "Don't bother."

"Noah." Rachel begged but was answered with the slamming of the door as he left.

She felt the sob rip through her body and she sank to her knees as the tears streamed down her face. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and she knew it was Finn. She sank against him and let the tears flow freely, feeling all of her friends gather around her. She never thought it would be this hard to leave Lima, but then again before Noah she didn't have a reason to stay.

Rachel pulled herself out of her daydream and sighed. It had been over a year since she left Lima. She glanced around her bedroom and smiled slightly. This is what she wanted. She was in New York City. She was doing very well in all of her classes at NYU and she had an amazing boyfriend. This is what she wanted so why was she still thinking about that day; about Noah.

"You're up?" A man asked from the end of the bed.

"Yea." Rachel smiled at him. "I'm up."

"Did you sleep well?" He moved to sit on the bed beside her.

"Yes." She felt him lean over to kiss her on the forehead. "I slept great."

"I love you." The man pulled her back on the bed with him.

"I know." She grinned. "I love you too, Eli."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Puck hadn't talked to Rachel in a year. A fucking year. He hadn't seen or spoken to Rachel in any way in a year. It wasn't her fault. She had sent him numerous emails but he always ignored them. He didn't delete them though. There was special folder in his inbox just for her. When he got the first email he knew he didn't want to reply but when he went to delete it he just couldn't do that either. So he stuffed it away in a folder marked 'Rachel' so he could read through them whenever he wanted. He knew it sounded like a chick thing to do but he didn't care.

She had called once as well. He didn't pick up so she left him a voicemail on his cell phone. He didn't delete that either. Whenever he was feeling bad he would listen to it. Like now. He had just gotten shot down for yet another job interview and could really use a pick-me-up. He collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi, Noah." The voicemail began. "I just got settled into my dorm. I'm rooming with Tina by the way. She mentioned that you and Mike were going to be roomies at Cleveland State. That's nice, I guess. At least now you don't have to deal with someone you don't like." She laughed lightly. "Anyway, I just called… well honestly I don't know why I called. I know you said you didn't want to hear from me but… I just thought maybe you'd pick up. I needed to hear your voice." He heard her sniffle and knew she was trying not to cry. "I start class next week. New York's great. It's beautiful. I can't wait to go sight-seeing with Tina this weekend. We're going to see this play. It's off-Broadway but it's supposed to be really good. I uh… I guess I should go then. I wouldn't want to bore you with all of this. New York's not as exciting as I thought it would be, I guess." He heard her hesitate and closed his eyes picturing what she looked like. "I wish you the best, Noah. I don't expect you to call me back but I'd love to hear from you. Goodbye, Noah." He heard the phone click dead and he sighed. God, he missed her.

Why did he have to be such a pussy? Why couldn't he just pick up the phone and call her?

"Puck… I didn't know you were back." Mike walked into the dorm room.

"I just got back." Puck replied.

"The interview didn't go so well?" Mike frowned.

"Nope." Puck sighed and sat up. "What's with the suitcase?" He asked.

"I'm going to visit Tina." Mike told him. "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"I don't think so, dude." Puck shook his head.

"Come on, it's summer." Mike countered. "New York is amazing in the summer. It'll be like a little Glee reunion. Me, you, Tina, Rach. It'll be great."

"I said no." Puck ran his hands over his head.

"You right." Mike nodded. "It would be kind of awkward. Tina said Rach has some hot boy toy."

"What?" Puck perked up.

"Yea, Rachel has been dating this guy for a few months now." Mike knew this would get Puck's attention. "They're pretty serious from what I heard."

Puck clenched his jaw knowing he would regret what he was about to say. "I guess a little vacation wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Mike smiled. "Rachel asked about you by the way."

"She did?" Puck asked.

"Yea." Mike shrugged zipping up his suitcase. "I didn't tell her much. Just that you were doing okay."

"Oh…" Puck frowned and fell back onto his bed. "Is she doing okay?"

"I think so." Mike sighed. "Tina doesn't really get into anything really personal. She just told me that she's dating some Eli guy and he's over there all the time."

"Sounds pretty serious." Puck wasn't sure why he was so upset about that. He was over Rachel. At least he thought he was.

"I dunno." Mike sat his suitcase by the door. "Rach isn't going to get into anything really serious right now anyway.

Puck nodded wishing that Mike was right but he guessed he find out soon enough because the next day he was sitting by Mike on the place headed for New York. He hated flying but the stewardess was pretty hot so that made it a little better.

* * *

"This is it." Mike read the room number again to make sure this was the right room Tina had given him. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Seeing Rachel, I mean. I know you two haven't really talked since she left. It might be a little weird."

"Just knock on the door, Chang." Puck rolled his eyes.

Mike sighed and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Tina was ripping it open and basically pouncing on Mike.

"I have missed you so much!" She squealed, still hugging him as he struggled to get him, his suitcase, and her through the door.

"Move it, lovebirds." Puck shoved past them and looked around the small apartment-like dorm room.

"Rachel isn't here." Tina answered his question although he hadn't asked yet. "She's out…" Puck sensed she was leaving off the part about her being out with her boyfriend but he shrugged it off.

"This place is a lot nicer than Chang and my dorm." Puck nodded.

"I know right. NYU is amazing." Tina smiled. "It cost a little extra but Rach said she needed her space so we both decided to get this together. My room is over there, Rachel's room is over there, there's a small kitchenette and this is the little living room."

"Nice." Mike smiled. "I can't wait to get to your bedroom." He whispered to Tina.

All of the sudden the door swung open and in walked a laughing Rachel and some guy Puck instantly disliked. Rachel froze when she saw who was standing by the couch.

"Noah." She whispered.

"Rachel, I told you about Mike coming to visit." Tina said awkwardly. "Puck came along too."

"Wanted to see what was so great about New York that it would make you leave Lima without even looking back." Puck said icily.

Rachel bit into her bottom lip and then turned to the guy behind her. "Eli this is Mike and Puck. Mike, Puck, this is my friend, Eli."

"Boyfriend." Eli corrected. "Nice to meet you two." He shook both of their hands.

"Right, boyfriend." Rachel smiled nervously. "Eli is my boyfriend."

"I'm the ex." Puck told him. "I always used to make Rach a little jumpy. Guess some things never change, do they Berry?"

"The ex. I've heard a lot about you." Eli said.

"Really?" Puck looked over at Rachel.

Rachel made herself smile. "Eli and I were just stopping by to pick something up and then we're going out."

"Out?" Tina asked awkwardly.

"Yea." Rachel nodded. "He's taking me to see a play. It's on Broadway."

"I'm going to run and change my shirt." Eli kissed her cheek and then disappeared into the room Tina had pointed out to be Rachel's.

"He leaves his clothes here?" Puck asked Rachel.

"It's just a drawer, Noah." Rachel said quietly.

"Mike, why don't I show you my room now?" Tina pulled Mike out of the room so Rachel and Puck could talk.

"You look good." Rachel smiled. "The mohawk is gone."

"Yea." He clenched his jaw.

"I've missed you." She told him.

"Don't." He shook his head. "Don't be nice to me. Don't make me like you. It's too hard."

"I'm ready." Eli came out of the bedroom and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Let's go."

"Are you staying here or getting a hotel room?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Tina said I could crash on the couch." Puck replied. "As long as that's okay with you."

"I'll see you later then." Rachel nodded and let Eli pull her out of the dorm.

"Yea." Puck sighed watching the door shut behind them.

* * *

He turned over on the couch when he heard the door open. He heard Rachel saying something to Eli about how he couldn't come in and then the door shut. He heard her walk towards him but he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

She bent over and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Noah." She whispered and he heard her softly pad across the room and shut her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Rachel." He whispered back but he knew she hadn't heard him.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Counting down the days until the Superbowl episode. I heard it's supposed to be amazing. Spoiler alert: We're going to get our very first Puckleberry duet! Very exciting!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: So I thought I would be getting more of a response for this but it doesn't really seem like many people like this fic. I understand that some people don't like me putting Rachel with Eli but you have to remember that this _is_ a Puckleberry story. I'm not sure about you but I don't wouldn't want to read a fic that starts off with Puck and Rachel completely in love and happy and perfect and smiley. It would be boring. I _live_ for the drama but if that's not your cup of tea I understand. Puck and Rachel will get their happy ending but there is going to be a ton of angst along the way. I love Puckleberry and they will get together but I love Puckleberry the most when they fight and bicker. It the best part – in my opinion.

Anyways, thanks for the readers that have fav'd, alerted, and reviewed. It means a lot. This chapter is short but a lot of things happen. And if you didn't already know I am completely in love with Jenna Ushkowitz and love writing Tina parts in my fics so she has a little outburst in the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Rachel slowly woke up and stalled in her room. She took as long as she could in the shower and dressed in a pretty red dress that stopped slightly above her knees. It showed off her neck and shoulders, which in her opinion were the best parts of her body, and dipped low in the back. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her bangs gracefully framed her face. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror and walked out of her bedroom to find Mike and Puck sitting at the small island in the middle of the kitchen while Tina was pouring juice for them.

"Good morning." She said walking over to Tina.

"Morning." Tina replied handing her two glasses of orange juice and Rachel passed them along to Mike and Puck.

"What are your plans for today?" Mike asked Rachel.

"It's the last week of class. I have finals." She shrugged. "I'm probably going to spend most of my time studying."

"Some things never change." Puck grumbled.

"I uh…" Rachel looked a little hurt by the way he was acting. "I have to meet Eli for a breakfast date. I'll see you later, Tina. Bye, Mike… Noah."

"Bye." Tina watched her friend walk out of the door and then she fiercely turned on Puck. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." Puck shrugged.

"You need to stop this whole bitter thing you have against Rachel." Tina narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't like it and if you're going to keep acting like this you should just go back to Ohio."

"Don't worry. I'm leaving tomorrow." Puck clenched his jaw. "I wouldn't want to impose on Rachel's love fest with her new boyfriend."

Tina took a deep breath to keep from punching Puck. "I know how hard it was for you when Rachel left but it was hard on her too." Puck snorted. "For two months after we got here she cried herself to sleep every night. For two months, Puck, because you didn't have the decency to even pick up the phone when she called or reply to any one of her emails or texts. She was heartbroken and then Eli came along and she started to smile again. He did that and now you're here making her go back to the old Rachel." Tina spat at him. "I know it was really hard for you to watch Rachel leave but you have no idea how difficult it was for her to walk away."

Tina stormed out of the room and Puck turned to look at Mike. "You should really feel like an ass right now." Mike sighed.

"Fuck off, Chang." Puck groaned.

* * *

Rachel walked out of her last class of the day to find Eli waiting outside of the classroom for her. "Hey." Rachel smiled brightly at him and she started walking towards the commons area.

"Hi." He fell into step beside her.

"I didn't get that part." She sighed.

"That sucks." He frowned. "Maybe next time."

"Yea. Maybe next time." She nodded.

"You going back to your apartment?" Eli asked.

"Yea." She replied.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

"That's not really a good idea. With Mike and Noah visiting it's just very… busy." She sighed when she saw him frown. "I think Mike and Noah are leaving for Ohio in the morning. You can come by in the afternoon." She smiled. "Maybe you could even spend the night."

"Really?" He asked shocked. She never let him sleep over. "I'll be there."

"Bye, Eli." She watched him turn to walk back towards the class and she headed down the sidewalk for her apartment.

She had been dating Eli for a little over eight months but they hadn't slept together yet. Rachel wasn't sure why but she liked the fact that she could say the only boy she had slept with was Noah. Eli didn't know that. He thought she was still a virgin. It wasn't like she had lied to him. Eli had just assumed and she never corrected him. She knew it was wrong but Noah was one of the things she never talked about with Eli. One of many things.

She loved Eli. She did. And maybe if she said that enough times she'd eventually start to actually believe it.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath and stood over her sink in the bathroom. She didn't know why it was hitting her so hard. Puck was leaving. She hadn't even expected him to come visit her but now that he had and he was leaving she was finding it very hard to find her breath. She wondered if it was this hard for Noah when she had left Lima last year. She took several deep, ragged breaths and froze when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Rachel, can I come in?" Mike asked through the door.

"Yes." She wiped her face quickly to make sure there weren't any tears and turned to face Mike who was standing in the doorway.

"We're about to leave. Tina's going to ride with us to the airport. You wanna come?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head and walked over to give him a hug. "Take care of him, okay?"

"I will." Mike promised. "When you finally make it big on Broadway and you get some great award make sure you mention me in your acceptance speech."

Rachel gave him a watery laugh and he squeezed her tighter for a few seconds until they heard Puck clearing his throat loudly behind them. Mike kissed Rachel on the forehead and left the room leaving Rachel and Puck alone.

"You coming home this summer?" He asked.

"Yea." She nodded. "Tina and I are flying home on Saturday."

"Mike and I are headed back there today." Puck told her.

She bit into her bottom lip hard and stepped towards him closing the space between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt him bury his face in her neck as he reciprocated the hug. "Noah." She whispered. They didn't say anything else. They just stood there clinging to each other for a good five minutes until Rachel finally pulled away.

"You should go. You don't want to be late for your flight." She told him.

He nodded and walked over to the couch, grabbed his bag and then he was gone. Rachel stared at the door Puck had just disappeared through but refused to let herself break down. It wasn't until she heard someone knocking that she realized Puck was really gone. She opened the door and let Eli in.

He smiled at her and she let him lead her to her bedroom. He was kissing her shoulder when he heard a small sob escape her lips. He pulled away trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked watching the tears stream down her face.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Keep going." She told him as another cry tore through her throat.

"It's because you didn't get that part, isn't it?" He moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yea." She sobbed louder, not even trying to stop them now, but they both knew it had nothing to do with the play and everything do with the boy that had just left an hour ago.

* * *

A/N: Poor heartbroken Rachel... don't worry, things will get better. Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This is a little shorter than normal but this week has been very busy so this is the best I can do for now.

* * *

Puck knew Rachel's flight landed on Saturday but he hadn't seen her. He knew she was here because Mike told him she was, but here it was, Friday, almost a week after she had gotten back to Lima and he had carefully been avoiding her. He stayed home mostly because he didn't want to run into her but his mom had sent him to the store to get food for supper and when he pulled into his driveway he found Rachel's car parked there as well.

This wasn't that odd. She was probably here visiting his mom and his sister but it didn't make it any less awkward when he walked into the find his mom sitting with Rachel on the couch. Rachel glanced up for only a second before staring intently at the mug of tea in her hands.

"I'm going to put the food up in the kitchen." Puck told his mom and disappeared.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me, Rachel." Debbie smiled at the girl opposite her on the couch.

"My dads' said you were asking about me last week and I thought I'd stop by." Rachel nodded. "It's always so nice to see you, Mrs. Puckerman. I know I've never told you this but growing up I always looked up to you."

"Oh, stop that, I'm blushing." Debbie laughed.

"I'm serious." Rachel smiled. "You raised two wonderful kids on your own and you… you just amaze me. I always kind of thought of you as a maternal figure." She told her.

"Oh, sweetie." Debbie hugged the girl. "You know I love you like my own child."

"I told myself that I wasn't going to cry." Rachel laughed wiping the lone tear from her cheek.

"Here's a tissue." Debbie handed Rachel a Kleenex.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled and sniffled.

"I'm going to bed." Puck called and the two women could hear his heavy footsteps bound up the stairs and then his bedroom door slammed shut.

"I'm really sorry. I was driving by and his truck wasn't here. I thought he would be gone for the night." Rachel told Debbie.

"Don't worry about him." Debbie brushed it off. "You're always welcome here." She sighed and then looked towards the stairs. "I just worry about him sometimes."

"Noah is turning into a wonderful young man." Rachel told her.

"I know." Debbie nodded. "I just wonder if things had been different. I know you and Noah have had your differences but he really does care about you, Rachel."

"I know." Rachel smiled. "I care about him too."

"I remember you two used to be best friends when you two were little. You would have sleepovers every weekend and I swore you two were going to get married someday." Debbie smiled as if she were remembering it. "A lot of things have changed since you two were six."

"Yes, they have." Rachel nodded.

"I know Noah went through some hard things and he was pretty horrible to you." Debbie said. "I hope you don't still hold that against him. He was seven when his father started beating him. I knew what was going on and it took me a while to do the right thing." Rachel saw the tears welling in Debbie's eyes. "Noah's father was not a good man and I didn't see that for the longest time. When I finally kicked my husband out Noah was nine. He went through that for two years and he had to grow up a lot faster than he should have. I know it's my fault but I'm asking you not to hold anything he did to you against him. He's a good boy, Rachel."

"Debbie." Rachel couldn't stop her own tears from building in her eyes.

"He was nine years old and had to become the man of house. He was strong for me when I couldn't be strong for him. He didn't have much of a childhood and I will regret that my entire life. I love Noah so much and I don't want him to be unhappy and I don't want him to be hurting like I know he is."

"I love your son, Debbie." Rachel told her. "I love him so much but… but I don't want him to get hurt either. He's in Ohio and I'm in New York. I don't see how that could work out."

"I understand." Debbie nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Rachel sniffled quietly.

"If you love him like I know he loves you then who are you really helping by staying apart?" Debbie asked and then quickly walked out of the room to get more tea leaving Rachel to ponder the woman's question.

"I don't know." Rachel sighed honestly.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, it's short, but this goes into a little more detail about Puck's childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee.

A/N: Sorry this is a little late. It's been a crazy week.

* * *

Rachel was determined to get Puck to talk to her. She had been thinking a lot about the conversation she had last week with Puck's mom and she needed to find out what Puck thought about it. She parked her car in his driveway and hurried up to knock on the door. She had worn her best sundress for this occasion and she was pretty sure she was showing just the right amount of skin to get his attention. She remembered that she had Eli back in New York waiting for her and she was tempted to jump back in her car but Puck chose that moment to pull the front door open.

"Rachel." He clenched his jaw.

"Can I come in?" She asked hopefully.

"I…" Puck really didn't want her here.

"Of course you can." Becca, his sister, pushed past him and pulled Rachel into the house. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Becca beamed. "We have so much to catch up on!"

"Hey, Becs." Rachel smiled, using Puck's nickname for his sister. "You have gotten so tall! What are you now? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Thirteen." Becca laughed. "And I'm already as tall as you are!"

"I know." Rachel let Becca lead her into the living room.

"Tell me all about New York." Becca giggled.

"It's very busy." Rachel noticed that Puck was standing in the doorway observing the conversation. "And it's beautiful and fun… but it's nothing compared to Lima."

"Whatever." Becca snorted.

"New York is amazing but when I'm there it means I'm not here and I miss that. I miss not being able to go to crawl up in between my dads' in their bed whenever I have a bad dream or see my friends every day. I miss not seeing you at synagogue every Sunday. I miss your Mom and your brother." Rachel glanced up at Puck and he met her gaze. "I miss a lot about Lima."

"Becs, don't you have homework?" Puck asked.

"Yea." The girl groaned. "Promise you'll come back and hang out with me, Rachel?"

"Of course I will." Rachel smiled and watched Becca sulk out of the living and into her own bedroom.

"Let's talk in my room." Puck gestured his head towards the stairs and she quietly followed after him.

"It's pretty empty in here." She looked around. His walls had been stripped of his posters and the only furniture in his room was his bed and a dresser. His luggage was still packed at the end of his bed.

"Why are you here, Rachel?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you." She told him. "I miss you."

"Rachel…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't do this. You have a boyfriend but when you come around here and do… this… I can't not want you and that's not fair. You can't come around her and expect me to want to be friends with you again. It's too hard."

"What does that mean?" She asked quietly.

"It means… we need to stay away from each for awhile. I thought I was over you but after I saw you in New York all of these feelings came back. I just… I need some time Rachel. I can't be just friends with you. I won't."

"Noah." She pleaded.

"I guess the balls in your court now." He sighed and pulled his bedroom door open.

She studied him for a second and realized he was serious before tearfully tearing down the stairs and out the front door.

"What did you do to her?" Becca asked Puck angrily.

Puck just swallowed the lump in his throat and slammed his bedroom door shut.

* * *

Rachel did what Puck wanted. She avoided him like the plague and if by chance they ran into each other they would pretend like they didn't know each other. It was going perfectly until July. The Berry's and the Puckerman's always got together for the Fourth of July and this year was no different. The Puckerman's showed up around four and Rachel was surprised that Puck was with his mom and sister. They probably didn't give him much of a choice.

She studied him from behind her sunglasses. She was floating around in her pool on one of those big blow-up chairs that looked like it could fit four people. She shifted nervously when she saw him glance down at her from his spot on the back porch and was glad she was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see her staring back.

Her dad said something to him and he moved to help them with the grill. It was kind of like a tradition with the two families. They would all gather at the Berry house for a big cookout – even though it was only six people – and then they would set off fireworks around eight or nine. It wasn't much of a tradition but it was something most of them looked forward to all year.

Rachel smiled when Becca jumped into the pool and splashed her. "Becca!" Rachel pretended to be mad.

"It was an accident." Becca smiled deviously and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

Before she knew it Becca was pushing her chair over and Rachel was in the pool soaking wet. "Hey!" Rachel yelled coming back to the surface and spitting water out.

It wasn't long after that Mike and Tina showed up. It was mostly for the pool but also because they really wanted to see what was going on between Rachel and Puck. They weren't surprised that Rachel was sitting on the edge of the pool while Puck was on the porch at the grill with David, Rachel's dad.

Tina sat beside Rachel while Mike cannonballed into the pool.

"You're wet." Tina commented.

"Becca pulled me in earlier." Rachel smiled.

"Have you two talked yet?" Tina asked.

"No." Rachel's smile fell from her face.

"The summer's almost over. What's going to happen between you two?" Tina asked.

"I'm going back to New York and he's going back to Cleveland." Rachel replied.

"You don't seem too happy about that." Tina frowned.

"I'm fine, Tina. Really." Rachel sighed knowing neither girl believed a word she said. "Eli called yesterday. He sounds like he's having a lot of fun without me."

All of the sudden there was another splash and Rachel turned to see Puck had just dove into the pool on the deep end.

"You could have a lot of fun without him." Tina shrugged as if she wasn't suggesting what Rachel knew she was.

"I am not going to cheat on him." Rachel shook her head. "That wouldn't be fair to Eli."

"It's not fair to you to stay with someone when you really want someone else." Tina told her. "I'm just saying."

"I love Eli." Rachel said. "I love him." They both knew Rachel was saying this more to convince herself than Tina.

"It's one summer, Rachel. Have some fun with it." Tina hopped on of the ledge and into the pool. "Come on." She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the pool with her.

"Tina." Rachel argued.

"You're my friend and I'm telling to have some fun. Don't think. Just do." Tina urged and Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Rachel gave in.

"You girls having fun?" Mike swam over towards Tina and Rachel.

"Yea." Tina smiled wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Rachel looked over to where Puck was swimming towards the three of them and she moved to sit on the steps of the pool.

"You okay, Rach?" Tina asked when she saw Rachel perching uncomfortably on the steps.

"Yes." Rachel nodded as her eyes followed Puck.

Rachel watched as Tina pulled Mike out of the pool and they made some excuse about needing to go inside and then Puck and Rachel were alone in the pool. Puck sighed and sat on the steps beside Rachel.

"Have we stayed away from each other for long enough?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I don't know." Puck replied.

"Oh…" Rachel looked down at her hands. "I should help my dad in the kitchen." She couldn't get out of the pool fast enough. She wrapped her towel around her before hurrying inside of the house.

Puck swore under his breath as he watched her go inside. He really hated himself because he knew he was hurting her but he couldn't deal with her right now. Every time he got around her his head got fuzzy and he couldn't think straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: There's a little smut in this chapter, not much, but it's still there. It's a little short but I hope you like it.

* * *

Puck walked into the kitchen to find Rachel had changed from her bathing suit into a tight red tank top and a pair of short blue jean shorts. Her hair was hanging around her face and fell down her shoulders. It was still damp from the pool. He cleared his throat and stepped farther into the kitchen. Her head snapped up and she saw him as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just finishing the fruit platter." She told him and popped a grape into his mouth. "Wanna beer?" She asked holding a can out to him. "My dads' won't mind if it's just one." She smiled and he slowly took it.

"Thanks." He opened it and quickly took a gulp.

"I understand." She whispered.

"What?" He looked up at her confused.

"I understand why you can't be friends with me right now." She told him. "I may not agree with it but I do respect it. I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want." She picked up the fruit platter and brushed past him to the back porch where everyone was about to eat.

Rachel sat down next to Tina and smiled. She was going to make the best of today even if Puck was avoiding her. "Is my tofu burger done?" She asked her dad.

"Just about." David nodded.

Rachel laughed at a joke Mike had just told and when she looked up she caught Puck staring at her from the other side of the table. She smiled at him and then her dad sat her plate in front of her.

* * *

"How do you guys always seem to have the best firework display in town?" Tina asked Rachel as David set the fireworks off.

"I'll be back." Rachel walked over to Puck and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Inside. Now." Rachel was going to take Tina's advice and make this a great summer.

She pulled the sliding door open and slipped inside not caring to close it because she knew Puck was right behind her. She smiled back at him as she led him up the stairs.

"Rachel." Puck breathed her name out when they reached her bedroom door.

"No talking." She told him pulling him towards her bed after she had locked her door behind them. "Just kiss me." She pulled at his shirt and he quickly helped her slip it over his head.

She ran her fingernails down his chest and he moaned. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her hard. He hadn't touched her in so long and his hands roamed all over her body as if touching her was the only thing keeping him from falling. She didn't mind the way he was groping her. The only thing she could think of was wanting him closer so she pushed him back slightly and yanked her shirt over her head. They were already breathing pretty heavily and when he led her back on the bed she moaned as his hand yanked on her shorts.

"It has been so long since I've touched you; kissed you; been inside you." He whispered huskily. "I am going to take you so hard right now. So hard you're going to beg me to stop."

"No, don't stop." She shook her head fiercely and pushed his jeans down from his hips. "Now, Noah. I need you now."

He kicked his pants and boxers off as she shed herself of her bra and panties. He took a few seconds to admire her lying beneath him before burying himself inside her roughly.

She was waiting for what he had promised and was prepared for him to make this quick and rough but after they got over the intense pleasure of him filling her completely he started to move at a slow, steady pace inside of her. It was so slow and sensual that Rachel couldn't help but think back to their first time in high school. Their first time. Rachel's first time.

She closed her eyes and focused solely on how Puck was moving deliberately inside of her. He knew she liked it slow and though he would never admit it, Rachel knew he loved the slow pace he was keeping.

She brought her knees up and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could thrust deeper inside of her. She quieted his moan as she pulled him down to kiss her mouth.

"Noah." She moaned and he moved his mouth to trail hot open-mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her chest before taking one pink bud into his mouth.

He nipped slightly at her nipple and took satisfaction in the small gasp that escaped her lips before soothing it over with his tongue. He felt himself getting closer and his hand drifted down to massage her clit gently. He needed her to come first.

"Rachel. Look at me." He ordered and her eyes opened to lock with his. "I love you."

Those words sent Rachel over the edge. She screamed out and grabbed his shoulders afraid she was going to fall. She felt him lean down and he panted heavily into her neck as he came inside of her. It took several minutes for them to calm down and get their breathing under control but when they finally did he rolled over leaving her feeling empty.

She sighed happily and pulled the blanket up around the both of them. "That was amazing."

"Yea." He agreed.

"That was the best way to say goodbye." She whispered softly.

Puck tensed beside her but she didn't notice. He heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. Goodbye? He wasn't sure what she was talking about but then he remembered Tina and Mike talking about how Rachel was leaving for New York a few weeks early. She was going to stay with Eli until the fall semester started.

He glanced down at the brown-haired girl that was sleeping on his chest and sighed. Tonight was amazing and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give that up. Not just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews recently. I'm thinking that the next chapter - chapter 8 - will be the last chapter of this fic.

* * *

Rachel definitely noticed that when her dads' and friends saw her off at the airport, Puck was not among them. She went through the goodbyes with her dads', Debbie, and Becs, saving Mike and Tina for last.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." Rachel hugged Tina.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Tina smiled.

"He's not here." Rachel pulled away slowly.

"Sweetie." Tina said sadly. "I'm sure it's just because he couldn't make it."

"I know you're lying but thanks." Rachel's smile was small. "Bye, Mike." The Asian boy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Bye, Rach." Mike knew Rachel wanted him to tell her where Puck was but Puck made him promise not to. Puck also made him promise not to let Rachel cry.

"Are you coming to visit soon?" Rachel asked him and they both knew she was really asking about Puck.

"I'll try." He nodded.

An announcement came over the speakers for the last call of Rachel's flight.

"I guess I have to go." Rachel's voice waivered.

"Aw, come on, Rach. You were doing so well." Mike complained when he saw the tears welling in Rachel's eyes. "I don't like hearing girls cry."

"Then you better plug your ears." Rachel hugged Tina again.

Rachel took a deep breath swallowing the remaining tears that hadn't already leaked out down her cheeks and smiled at everyone. "I should go." She nodded and then turned to go, wishing that she would hear Puck's voice call out to her but it never did and she never turned back.

* * *

The fall semester was just beginning when Puck's phone calls started. Rachel and Eli were hanging out on her bed. She was laying next him and he was running his fingers through her hair. No, they still hadn't had sex, and no, she wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. She jerked up when she heard 'Sweet Caroline' softly playing from her phone on the nightstand. She picked it up quickly and read Noah's name on the screen.

"Who is it?" Eli asked sleepily. It was pretty late and when Rachel glanced at the clock she saw that it was nearly nine o'clock at night.

"My dad." She lied and was surprised by how easy it slipped from her mouth. "I'll just take it in the other room. He's probably just calling to check up on me." She rushed out of her bedroom and into the living room, making sure to shut her door so Eli couldn't hear the conversation. "Hello." She was surprised by how nervous she sounded and the butterfly's that built up in her stomach when she heard his voice on the line.

"Hey." It was only one word but Rachel smiled just from the sound of his voice.

"Hey." She replied.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"You wanna know what I'm doing?" She could sense the suggestiveness in his voice.

"Noah." She warned him quietly.

"Are you alone?" He questioned.

"Eli's in the other room." She told him. "Tina's already asleep."

"Get rid of him." He said. "I'll wait."

Rachel knew she should tell him no and hang up but she found herself walking back into her bedroom and shaking Eli lightly from where he had fallen asleep.

"Eli, you have to go." She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked groggily.

"My dad wants to talk to me and this might take a while. You should go back to your dorm room." Rachel lied and again the fib came out easily.

"M'kay." Eli nodded and Rachel followed him to the front door, locking it quickly behind him.

She put the phone back up to her ear and rushed into her room and under the safety of her covers. "Noah." She said into the phone but there was no reply. "Noah!" She was a little louder this time. Maybe he had hung up on her.

"Yea, I'm here." His voice finally came back on the line. "He gone?"

"Yea." Her brain went into overtime wondering what Noah could possibly be calling her for and why he would want her alone. Then it hit her and if she wasn't so excited from hearing from him she might be upset.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked.

She hesitated, a little worried about what she was about to agree to. She wondered what he would want her to do. "Yea." She said quietly.

"Can you just stay on the phone with me for a while?" His request shocked her a little. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Of course, Noah." Rachel smiled. "Why did I have to be alone for this?"

"I didn't want that dick sleeping in your bed." His reply was quick and she had to bite back the giggle. "He doesn't deserve you, Rachel."

Rachel would have fought him for that comment but she didn't mind because it was Noah.

* * *

Puck's phone calls became a regular weekly occurrence. Rachel found herself sitting in bed on Thursday night watching the clock slowly tick down the minutes until nine o'clock and as if on cue, her phone would ring. She would always take a few seconds to push down the huge smile that would slap across her face before she picked up. He never really asked her to do anything over the phone – although sometimes she wished he would. They would just stay up for hours talking about nothing in particular.

One Thursday Rachel was waiting in bed and when nine o'clock rolled around the phone didn't ring. She should have known something was wrong and when he finally did call in was nearly midnight. Yes, Rachel had stayed up hoping he had just lost track of time. She answered quickly and she barely had the hello out before he started talking.

"I'm thinking about you, Rachel. Right now. Do you wanna know what I'm doing?" He asked.

"Noah, you're drunk." She picked up on his slurred words and groaned. "You know I hate it when you drink."

"Yea, well, I haven't seen you in since July and it's already December." He snapped. "You should come see me."

"Noah." She shook her head.

"Fuck it. I'll come see you."

"You have school." She countered.

"I'm going to be there this weekend. It's winter break. I know you ain't going back to Lima and I ain't either. We'll celebrate Christmas together." His words were getting more and more slurred.

"We're Jewish. We don't celebrate Christmas." She grinned.

"I'm still coming." He said firmly. "You'll see, Rachel."

She laughed at this and then stayed on the phone with him for another hour. She had class in the morning but she didn't care. It was worth being sleep-deprived just to get to talk to him for a little while longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel should have known Puck wasn't kidding about coming. She never thought he'd actually show up but as she was watching _Rent _Saturday night she heard someone knocking loudly on her door and when she opened the door she found a smirking Noah on the other side.

"Hey, babe." His smirk grew at her shocked expression. "Didn't think I was coming, did you?" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"No!" She laughed. "I thought you were kidding."

"I promised you I'd be here." He felt her pull away but instead of letting go, he just loosened his grip slightly and pulled her back into the dorm with him. "Is he here?" He asked, referring to Eli.

"He's visiting his parents in Maine." She replied. "For Christmas."

"Tina?" He watched her lock the door.

"She left this morning." Rachel told him.

"So I have you alone for an entire week?" He pulled her against him.

"Well… four days." She corrected. "Eli gets back on Wednesday."

"I guess we'll just have to work overtime." He smirked.

Rachel's smile faltered when she saw the picture of her and Eli hanging on the wall by the TV. "Noah." She sighed, upset.

"What's wrong?" He was genuinely concerned.

"I… we can't do this." She pushed away from him and he let his hands drop to his sides. "I haven't told Eli about the Fourth of July."

"So?" Puck questioned.

"_So_ he's my boyfriend, Noah!" Her eyes widened. "He trusts me."

"I trusted you!" He replied just as loud. "Then you just left me for New York and got some new fucking boyfriend."

"That's not fair." She crossed her arms.

"What's not fair is I just flew from Ohio to New York to see you and you won't even let me kiss you because you have a fucking boyfriend!" He fumed. "Fuck!" Puck suddenly swung out and punched his fist through Rachel's living room wall. He saw her flinch back away from him and he instantly felt bad. "Shit, Rachel, I'm sorry."

He stepped towards her but she shook her head and ducked into her bedroom before shutting the door quietly in his face.

* * *

Rachel was lying in her bed staring at the clock when she heard her bedroom door slowly creak open. It had been almost two hours since Puck had shown up. After Rachel had escaped to her room Puck had stayed in the living room to give them both plenty of time to calm down. Until now.

She didn't move when she heard him walk towards her bed. He pulled the blanket back and slipped into the bed behind her. His arm looped around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, moving her hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder.

"I know." She replied quietly and scooted back farther against him. "Me too." He knew she was apologizing for more than just the fight in the living room.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sound of Puck humming quietly in her ear. She blinked a few times and saw that it was almost ten o'clock in the morning. She could have sworn she had set it to wake her up at seven. She felt him tracing circles on her hip through her shorts. She stayed completely still, afraid to even breathe, and relished in his touch and the way his breath was hot on her neck.

"I know you're awake." He spoke up.

She turned over on her other side so that they were facing each other. "You turned off my alarm." She accused him.

"No I didn't." He smirked.

"You let me sleep in." She frowned.

He shrugged and pulled her closer. "You looked like you could use some more sleep so I turned it off. Besides, I didn't want to move. I like having you sleeping beside me." He leaned down and buried his face in her neck.

"Noah." She warned quietly.

"Relax, Rachel, I'm just lying here." He shushed her. "We're cuddling. Is that considered cheating?"

"Yes… I mean… I don't know. I guess not." Her frown deepened but her hand jumped out and started to run up and down his bare arm. She hadn't noticed until now that he was missing his shirt. And his pants. She silently groaned when she realized he was only wearing his boxers under her blanket with her. "I really didn't think you were going to come." She sighed. "But I'm really glad you did. I miss you, you know."

"Mmh-hmm." He arm tightened on her waist and she was pulled tight against him. "You were smiling while you were sleeping."

"I was having a nice dream… about you." She added the last part quietly and continued to run her fingernails up and down his arm.

"I had a dream about you too." He pulled his face back and trailed his nose over her jaw line; something he knew drove her crazy.

"Noah." She fought back the smirk at the suggestiveness in his voice. "That's not appropriate for friend talk."

"Don't worry. I took care of it before you woke up." He brushed his lips across her cheek lightly.

"Noah." She repeated but this time his name came out all breathy and sexy.

He was barely even touching her but somehow she had never been this turned on by him before. She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs and she could also feel his erection against her thigh. She thought he had taken care of it.

"Looks like its back." He smirked. "I think it's your turn to take care of it. You _are _the one that woke it up."

"Noah!" She gasped. "Didn't we have this talk last night?"

"We could solve all of this and you could go call Eli right now and break up with him. Then we could do whatever we want." He pressed his erection harder against her thigh. "Whatever _you_ want."

"We could?" She asked.

"Of course, babe." He whispered, nipping at her collarbone. "All you have to do is make the call." She felt him push her phone into the palm of her hand.

Rachel sighed and pushed away from him. He reached for her but she hopped out of the bed and walked across the room away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been with Eli for over a year. I can't just break up with him over the phone. He deserves more than that." She sighed and turned back to face him.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What's that mean?"

"I'll talk to him on Wednesday. As soon as he gets back." She told him. "I promise."

"That's three days." He complained.

"Three days isn't that long." She sat on the bed beside him. "You know I've lived in New York and I don't think I've ever really been out and seen the sights."

"Really?" He smirked.

"Maybe we could go see… the American Museum of Natural History." She suggested but then saw the frown on his face. "Or something else." She shrugged. "_Wicked_ is on Broadway. You know how much I love that musical."

"You kill me, Berry." He shook his head when he saw her pout. "But I could never say no to you. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to go see that damn musical."

"Thank you." She smiled, satisfied.

"Wednesday?" He asked.

"Wednesday." She nodded and felt her stomach twist.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Hopefully you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Rachel fidgeted nervously on her couch Wednesday night. Eli had texted her about thirty minutes ago that he was on his way from the airport and he would be here any second. She had sent Puck to the diner down the street. She was going to have a hard enough time with Eli without Puck being here as well. She heard the knock at the door and her stomach twisted as she made her way to greet Eli.

He pulled her into a hug as soon as she opened the door and she felt the tears eat up her throat. When he kissed her cheek she shrank away from him and he frowned, pulling back to see what was wrong with her.

"You okay?" Eli asked.

"I'm just glad that you're back." She tried to smile but failed. Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch after she closed the door behind him. "Sit down, Eli."

"I don't wanna sit down." The tone of his voice let her know he knew what was coming. "Is he here?" Eli asked quietly and looked around.

"I sent him out." Rachel couldn't bring herself to lie to Eli.

Eli clenched his jaw and nodded once. "He was here. He slept here, didn't he?"

"Eli." Rachel let out a breath.

"Did you sleep with him?" Eli asked.

"No." She shook her head. "But over the summer, when I went back to Lima to visit my dads'… Noah was there." She finished and hoped he understood what she was trying to tell him. The expression on his face let her know that he did. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "What does this mean? Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"I love you, Rachel." Eli told her.

"I know. That's what makes this so hard… I know you love me and… and I want to love you back. I really, really do, Eli. And I think that maybe if I tried hard enough I could love you, but that's not fair. To either of us. I shouldn't have to_ try_ to love you."

"You love him."

"I do." Rachel knew he hadn't meant it as a question but she answered him anyway. "So much."

"I'm better for you." Eli sank down on the couch.

"I think you're right." She sat down beside him. "You are the better choice. I should pick you but when I'm with Noah I can't think logically. It's always been like that with him. When I'm with him, I'm different, Eli. He's different. I love him and I think he might love me back."

"He'd be crazy not to." He sighed and forced himself to smile at Rachel. "If he is stupid enough to let you go I'm going to come running, you know that, right?"

She nodded and smiled as well. "I hope you find some girl that realizes how amazing you are. You are going to make some girl so happy."

Eli nodded again and stood up. "Why does this feel like this is a lot easier than it should be?"

"I think we both knew this was going to happen. I've been in love with Noah since I was seventeen. I gave him part of my heart years ago and I never completely got it back." Rachel offered him a watery smile. "Does that make sense?"

"It does." He pulled his jacket on and walked towards the door of the apartment. "I'll see you around, Rachel." And then he was gone.

Rachel took a deep breath and watched as the door closed behind him. She had expected there to be a lot more yelling but she was happy it hadn't gotten that far.

She was curled up on her bed waiting for Puck to get back – she had called him right after Eli left – when she heard her bedroom door creak open. She went to turn towards Puck but he slipped onto the bed behind her instead and kissed her shoulder.

"How did he take it?" Puck murmured against her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about Eli right now." She whispered and glanced at the clock.

"You're thinking too loud." He told her and slipped under the blanket with her.

"You have to leave on Sunday." She sighed. "You have to go back to Ohio and I won't see you again until March; that's almost three months, Noah. I won't see you again for three months."

"Rachel." He bent his head to kiss her neck. "Stop thinking. We have four more days to spend together. Quit thinking about Sunday and just think about right now."

"Noah." She turned over in the bed so that they were facing each other. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, too." He murmured against her cheek.

"I want to soak up every bit of you I can before Sunday." She nuzzled closer to him. "Kiss me, Noah."

So he did. He kissed her until her lips were red and swollen and she was half-asleep under him. He kissed her lips one more time and rolled over to lay beside her.

"I didn't tell you that you could stop." She pouted.

"Get some sleep, Rachel. We've got plenty of time to do whatever you want this weekend." Puck told her and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him so that his chest was solid against her back.

"Wake me up early." She mumbled sleepily. "I've already got our entire day planned for tomorrow."

"As long as it includes you and me completely naked and not leaving this bedroom until Sunday then I'm down." He chuckled against her neck and she scooted back father into him.

"I think I could deal with that." She offered him a sleepy grin and he kissed her cheek sloppily.

"Just make sure you drink plenty of fluids, Miss Berry. You're going to need all of the strength you can get for what I've got planned for you tomorrow." Puck smirked.

"I'm excited." She whispered.

"You're thinking too much again." He frowned against the skin of her shoulder.

He knew her all too well. "I'm going to miss this when you leave." She told him.

"What did I tell you, Rachel? We're going to make this work. I'm not sure exactly sure how just yet but we will make this work. We can do this, Rach." Puck said.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He replied.

* * *

A/N: I'm guessing that most of you are happy Eli is currently out of the picture. I don't plan on bringing him back into this fic but you never know. At this point I have no idea where this story is going or how long it's going to last but I have a feeling I'm going to be wrapping it up soon. If anyone has any suggestions or requests for what happens next let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just started a new job and I'm trying to balance my classes and my training so this week has been quite hectic and stressful. I'll try to make this more of a regular, weekly updates but they may be a few days late. Just bear with me until I can get a hold of both being a nursing student and having a full-time job. I'm planning on this being on a few more chapters so I'm going to try to get these last chapters up as soon as possible. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed stuck with me through all of this.

* * *

"I don't want you to go." Rachel whined, turning over in the bed, making sure to keep the sheet over her chest. "You can stay here with me." She suggested.

Puck smiled. "I have to, Rach. You know that."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." She grumbled, nuzzling her face in his neck. "I don't want you to leave me. I've liked us being alone all week. When you leave for Ohio everything has to go back to how it was before. I'll have to go back to classes and sleep in an empty bed."

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy but we are going to figure this out." Puck whispered, pushing her hair back and then kissing her neck. "You know… we have time for one more round before I have to catch my flight."

Rachel smiled and shifted so that she was straddling him. "I guess we better make it worth it."

Rachel squirmed under the sheets, her hand reaching over for Puck but the spot beside her was empty. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, searching the room but he was gone. She clutched the sheet to her chest and spotted the note on her bedside table. She snatched it up and saw that it was a note from Noah.

_You looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping beside me and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. My flight leaves in about an hour so I'm going to go ahead and leave for the airport. I'll call you when I land. Please don't be mad I left without waking you up. I knew that you would cry and you know how much I hate seeing you cry. I'll see you soon. _

_Noah_

Rachel bit into her cheek and sighed, tucking the note into the drawer on her bedside table before slipping out of bed to get dressed. Tina would be here in a few hours and she should at least try to clean the place up a bit.

* * *

Puck through his suitcase onto his bed in the room he shared with Mike and sank onto the foot of it, pulling out his cellphone and skimming through his contact list until he found Rachel's name. He pressed call and held the phone up to his ear, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"Noah?" Her voice came over the line after just two rings. "I've been waiting for your call."

"I just got back to my dorm. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up before I left. Did you get my note?" He asked, falling back onto the bed.

"I did and it's okay. I probably would have latched myself onto your leg and kept you from getting on your place so its best that you let me sleep." She smiled when he chuckled.

"You're like your own little brand of crazy." He grinned stupidly. He had only left Rachel about six hours ago but he already missed her like crazy.

"I miss you." She said as if she could hear what he was thinking.

"I miss you too, babe. So fucking much." He said quietly. "I don't think it's healthy to miss someone this much."

She giggled and then sighed. "We'll see each other soon, right? I mean, you promised we'd make this work. We doing this right? Like really, really doing this? No backing out?"

"I'm in this all the way, Rachel." He replied. "It's you and me. Always has been."

"It's you and me." She repeated his words, feeling her chest tighten. "God, Noah, I don't think I can wait until Spring Break to see you."

"Maybe I can come up next weekend." He suggested. "I don't have classes on Friday's so we can make a long weekend of it. I'll get there Thursday night and I won't leave until Sunday afternoon."

"You'd do that?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have left today if I thought I wasn't going to see you until Spring Break." He told her seriously.

"I hate that we have to be apart so long." She groaned. "I wish you could have stayed or I could cut back on some of my classes so I could come see you."

"We've only got two more years of this, babe. We can make it through all of this." He told her.

"Two years." She sighed.

* * *

"I'm back." Tina called out into the quiet dorm but didn't get an answer back. She heard giggling coming from Rachel's room as she stepped further into the living room and sat her bags down by the couch before knocking lightly on Rachel's bedroom door. "Rachel?" She pushed the door open to find Rachel curled up on the bed with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Tina's back." Rachel said into the phone. "I'll call you back tomorrow. I love you." She hung up and then turned to her friend standing in the doorway.

"Who was that?" Tina asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Mike had been texting her since she left Ohio about how Puck kept talking about Rachel.

Rachel's lips curled up into a wide smile before motioning Tina over to her bed. She told Tina everything; from the Thursday night phone calls to Puck coming to visit to breaking up with Eli and even about she had spent all weekend alone with Noah.

"Ew, Rachel, have you even washed these sheets?" Tina jumped up from the bed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Of course, I washed them. I wouldn't lie in dirty sheets all day." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point. Noah and I got back to together. Eli's out of the picture, there's nothing standing in the way. He told me he loves me; he said that we were going to get through this. We're going to make this work, Tina." Rachel squealed as if this was just hitting her now. "Isn't that amazing."

Tina laughed at her friend. "It's great, Rachel.

"We're going to make it work." Rachel repeated and laughed again. "He promised."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: It seems like most people enjoyed all of the fluff last chapter so I kept the pattern going and this chapter is pretty light. Since I said that we're nearing the end I don't want this too angsty so I'm trying to steer away from all of that. Honestly, this chapter is mostly smut. I felt some Puckleberry smut was long overdue in this fic so I threw it in here.

* * *

Puck didn't make it the next weekend. Or the next one. He either had an exam coming up or a big assignment due. He wanted so badly to see Rachel but she told him that as soon as they graduated it would be worth it. It was right after finals and their second year of college was officially over that he finally got to see Rachel again.

They were both coming home to Lima that summer but Puck got there first, almost a full week before Rachel. She had a few things to tie up in New York but today she was finally coming home to Lima. That's why Puck was standing in the airport, nervously pacing, and watching the door intently, trying to will Rachel to arrive sooner. Her flight was supposed to land an hour ago but apparently they had gotten held up. Puck blew out a breath and then froze when he saw the whirlwind of brown hair smiling widely at him.

He just stood there for a minute, too stupid to move and she just laughed at him as she got closer. Finally, he broke out of his trance and rushed to meet her halfway, pulling her into his arms tightly and burying his face in her neck and hair.

"Rachel." He whispered, feeling his stomach doing somersaults just because he was finally touching her again. "I have missed you so much." He told her, pulling her closer still. "I am not letting you out of my sight all summer. You better get ready for this, babe, because the only thing you're going to be seeing is the inside of your bedroom."

"Sounds like a plan." She laughed, letting him pull away from her but he still held onto her, neither one of them willing to stop touching each other. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other.

He stood there, this stupid grin on his face, as he stared down at her and she rolled her eyes because she knew what he was thinking. "What?" He laughed. "I'm not doing anything."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked, daring him as she bit into her bottom lip and looked up at him from under her thick lashes.

He let out a sound that sounded similar to a growl before leaning down to kiss her forcefully. His hands grabbed the back of her neck and tangled in her hair as their teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance.

"Noah." She pulled away after a while, both of them out of breath. "We should go home before we give these people a show they didn't ask for."

He just nodded in response, still clenching her hand before hurrying to get her luggage. Rachel may have a lot of stuff but she knew how to pack and Puck was grateful she only had three suitcases plus her carry-on. He frowned, realizing he'd have to let go of her hand to carry all of this.

"Come on." Puck grabbed the two larger suitcases and she hurried along behind him carrying the rest. "My trucks over here."

She had to jog to keep up with him and she frowned when she saw how far away his truck was parked. "Noah." She whined.

"Hurry up." He told her, throwing her luggage haphazardly into the back of his truck.

"I know that you're excited and all but why are you in such a hurry?" She asked, setting her bag into the back end of his truck. "And why are you parked so far away?" She looked around at the near empty parking lot they were standing in.

He got this wicked smirk on his face and took a step closer to her. "Ever had wild I-miss-you sex in the middle of an airport parking lot?" He asked pulling her tight against him and running his fingers down her spine under her shirt.

She gasped at his words. "Noah." She looked around one more time.

"It'll be great, Rach. I've want you so much right now. Feel how much I want you." He grabbed her wrist and led her hand to the front of his pants.

"Noah." She moaned, letting her hand slip into the front of his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly before stroking him a few times.

He groaned against her neck and bucked his hips against her. "Fuck!"

"Truck." She told him and he knew what she meant.

Without letting go of her he led her over to the door, yanked it open and somehow managed to get them both inside. She was still stroking him and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything but her hand at the moment.

"Rachel." He growled, pulling her hand away from him and hauling her into his lap so that he could kiss her again. "Take your clothes off." He demanded.

"Noah." She said a little warily but finally obliged, pulling her shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor of his truck. With a little help from Noah she finally got her skirt hiked up on her hips and her panties soon joined her shirt on the floorboard. "Noah." She arched her back when his mouth found her nipple.

She grappled with his shirt, desperate to get it off of him and when she finally did her hands raked over his chest and they both moaned.

"I missed you." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips. "You have no idea how many nights I thought about you." She swallowed thickly, allowing him to raise his hips so that he could slide his jeans and boxers down.

"More." He rasped the word out and she knew he wanted her to continue with what she was saying.

"I thought about you touching me." She told him and looked down to see him palming himself. She smiled softly and brushed his hand away to take his place, holding him firmly and running her thumb over the head. "About you being inside of me. You always feel so good… so big." She whispered, knowing this was probably turning her on even more than it was him. When she talked like this she knew he liked it and she felt like she had some control over him. Her hand worked him faster and he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut, panting quickly.

"Shit, Rachel." He ground out.

"I thought about your fingers." She breathed against his ear. "Oh, and your mouth. My, God, Noah, your mouth. It's amazing." Her heart sped up when he nodded, gripping her hips tightly. "I would be in bed late at night and I couldn't sleep. Do you want to know what I did?"

"Fuck, yes." He nodded fiercely and she smiled.

"I wanted to call you. I wanted you to get me off, Noah." She told him and he groaned. "You're always so good at it. You know just what to do but I didn't want to wake you up in the middle of the night or whatever time it was here so I just had to do it myself."

"Rachel." He panted. "I'm close. So fucking close."

"It's okay, Noah." She whispered. "I would imagine your fingers. It was always your fingers, Noah but now…" She squeezed him a little more firmly and could feel him throbbing. "Now I want the real thing." She latched onto his neck and sucked hard, feeling him go over edge, calling out her name loudly as the hot liquid spilled over her hand.

"Shit." He laughed. "I've been neglecting you, baby." He told her when he realized that the whole time she had been getting him off he had been sitting here like an idiot, not even touching her. "I'll just have to make up for it."

"Mm hmm." She agreed, still licking and kissing his neck.

"Rachel." He shifted her over him so he could get his hand between her legs. "So wet." He whispered, his fingertips teasing her folds. "Do I get you wet, Rachel?"

"So much." She nodded.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, slipping one finger inside of her and they both moaned in unison.

"Fuck." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck to silence her moans. "More." She struggled to get the word out. She was damn close and Noah was just teasing her now.

Puck eagerly obliged, slipping another finger inside of her and finding a rhythm she seemed to enjoy. "I want to be inside of you so bad right now." He whispered huskily, his fingers moving faster. "But first I'm going to make you cum with my fingers."

"Noah." She was getting loud and it made Noah smirk.

Her nails were digging into his shoulders and by the way she was clenching around his fingers he knew she was going to cum, hard and fast.

"Now, Rachel. Cum now." He ordered, his thumb pressing down on her clit hard, and she came, letting out his name again loudly and panting into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

Puck smiled and hugged her closer. "I love you, too. Even with all your crazy."

She lifted her head to sprinkle kisses all over his neck and up to his lips. "I need you inside me, Noah." She told him and he looked around.

The parking lot they were in was still empty but they were dangerously close to the exit and someone might see. He frowned but then flipped her over so that she was lying on the seat of his truck and he was hovering over her.

"I'm going to take you so hard right now." He promised, digging into his jeans for a condom which she quickly helped him slip on.

"Noah?" She asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Right now?" Puck's eyes widened.

"I know that it's been awhile since we were together." She began. "And I also know that we didn't make anything official. I haven't been with anyone else but I understand if you were with someone else..." She trailed off.

"That's not a question, Rach." He raised his eyebrows.

"Noah." She whined.

"We may not have made it official but there was only you, Rach." He chuckled when she grinned. "Only you." He leaned down to kiss her slowly. "You ready?" He asked, slipping his hand down to part her folds.

He didn't get an answer, just a whimper as he lifted her leg up in the crook of his elbow and drove himself into her. He stayed like that for a minute, buried deep inside of her as they both got used to how big he felt inside of her.

"Noah." She moaned, circling her hips to try to get him to start moving.

Puck brought himself back and then pushed himself into her again, harder this time, dragging moans out of both of them. He lifted her leg higher as he pumped into her. Her moans filled his truck and it just made him thrust into her faster.

"I…" Rachel struggled to form a sentence. "I'm close…"

"Cum for me, baby." Puck whispered. "Cum with me."

She clung to him as their orgasms took them both over the edge and Puck had a hard time not collapsing on top of her. He let her leg slip from his arm and then he slowly pulled out of her.

"Fuck." He panted. "Just… fuck."

"That good, huh?" She teased, laughing slightly.

"You have no idea, Berry." He planted a sloppy wet kiss on her forehead, tasting the sweat, before pushing himself up and grabbing his clothes. "We should probably get out of here before someone catches us."

"That would probably be best." She fixed her skirt and pulled her shirt over her head.

Puck quickly disposed of the condom and redressed before looking over at Rachel again. "I really have missed you." He told her, pulling her across the seat towards him. "I never want us to stay apart that long again."

"Me either." She agreed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "But we have all summer. We have all summer to soak each other up."

"I was going to wait to tell you but I'm going to explode if I keep this from you any longer." He smiled and when her face flashed with worry he grabbed her hand. "It's a good secret, Rachel."

She nodded, urging him to go on but the worry didn't leave her face.

"I uh… I talked to your dads'." He told her. "They called up NYU and got me these transfer papers and after pulling a few strings I landed an audition."

"Noah." She took a deep breath.

"That's why I had to leave early that day on winter break last year. I pushed my flight back a few hours so I would have time to make my audition."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to get in and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." He shrugged sheepishly. "But I did. I got in, Rachel."

She bit into her bottom lip and then a smile broke out over her face. "You'd really do that? You'd transfer to NYU for me?"

"Only you." He replied, kissing her softly, and Rachel wasn't sure why but those two words turned her on more than they should.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Here is the epilogue. I thought I might write one more chapter but I'm happy with how the last part ended. Plus, I have way too many PR fics going on at once and it's starting to get a little overwhelming. I know I haven't updated in almost a month but with finals and everything I haven't really had time to write much. Hope you guys like this.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and for all the readers that have put with my irregular updates.

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

"Everyone in the living room!" Rachel shouted up the stairs. "I'll give you two minutes to get down here. I want to get this done right. Let's go." She paused for a second and listened carefully. "Aiden, you better not be doing what I think you're doing! Leave your sisters toys alone."

"How does she always know?" Aiden frowned, dropping the Barbie doll he was about to decapitate. The boy marched out of the yellow-painted room, decorated with far too many flowers and butterflies, and shrugged past his dad.

"Don't you listen when she says she's half-psychic?" Puck chuckled and followed the young boy down the stairs. "She always knows."

"It's creepy." Aiden mumbled.

"Hurry up!" Rachel called from the living room. "Aiden, Noah, we're waiting on you two."

Puck scooped up his seven year old son and rushed into the living room, kissing Rachel on the lips on his way past her and plopped the boy onto to the couch beside the tiny, brunette girl who was fixing her hair.

"You look weird." Aiden told his five year old sister. "Your dress is too pink. It looks like bubble gum."

"Daddy says I look like a princess." Olivia replied, jutting out her chin defiantly.

"That's right." Puck smiled, picking up the small girl and sitting down beside Aiden, letting Olivia sit in his lap. "Doesn't Mommy look beautiful?" Puck directed his question to his daughter. "Tell her to sit down beside us."

"We're waiting for you now, Mommy." Olivia smiled at Rachel sweetly.

"Mommy's trying to get the camera set up." Rachel shot Puck a narrowed glance. "You would think something like this would come with better directions." She grumbled.

"I'll get it." Puck stood up again, carefully placing Olivia back on the couch. "Sit down, Rach." Rachel smiled at him gratefully and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before going to sit on the couch between Aiden and Olivia.

"This is going to be on our Chanukah card so everyone better give the camera nice, big smiles." Rachel told them but directed her attention to Noah who just rolled his eyes, coming to sit back beside Rachel after the camera was ready.

Olivia squirmed in Puck's lap, trying to 'find her best light' as she said, and smiled brightly. Rachel did the same and Puck reached out to slap Aiden on the back of the head when the boy maintained a scowl.

"It's for your mom." Puck raised his eyebrows and Aiden reluctantly smiled.

Puck turned back to the camera as the light went off, and Rachel jumped up soon after. "It better be a good one." She rushed over to check the picture. "Oh, Noah, your eyes are closed." She complained.

"You know I suck at taking pictures." He shot back. "I always look goofy in them."

"Let's try this again." Rachel settled back on the couch, her hand reaching out to squeeze Noah's and she smiled again.

At the last second, Puck leaned over and placed a sloppy, wet kiss on her temple, making her laugh heartily and her eyes sparkled.

"Noah!" Rachel swatted his arm. "You ruined the picture."

"No, I didn't." He smirked, walking with Olivia over to the camera. "I made it better."

"Let me see it." Rachel snatched the camera away.

Rachel couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips when she saw the picture. Olivia was giggling, Aiden was actually offering a true smile, and Puck was kissing the side of her head. She was sitting there, squished between her son and husband, a huge smile on her face that actually reached her eyes.

"We should use this one." Aiden suggested. "For the Chanukah card."

"No." Rachel shook her head. "This one's just silly."

"We're a silly family." Puck reasoned. "Livvi, don't you think we should use this picture?" He asked his daughter, who nodded fiercely. "Three to one, Rach. We win."

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Fine… but when we get our friend's holiday cards and their pictures are better, I'm blaming you."

"Fine." Puck chuckled. "But they won't be. We're a badass family."

"Language." Rachel scolded and then turned to Olivia and Aiden. "Why don't you two go play for a little while before dinner?"

Puck watched as Rachel moved around the room, quickly cleaning up the toys the kids had left out. He swallowed thickly when he saw her pause to admire the Tony sitting in the glass shelf. Her fingers leapt out to touch the glass gingerly and she smiled fondly at the shiny trophy she had won after her performance as Elphaba in Wicked when she was 23.

"Do you miss it?" He asked suddenly and she jumped slightly.

Her cheeks burned red and her fingers jerked back from the glass as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

He nodded towards the Tony Award. "Broadway? Do you miss being up on that stage?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes." She told him honestly.

He nodded again and stepped towards her a few feet. "Do you wish you had made a different decision?"

"What?" She furrowed her brow.

"You could still be performing. You could still be winning those." He pointed to the award. "You could still be doing all of that if you hadn't picked me."

"Noah." She shook her head. "Picking between you and Broadway? There's no question. Broadway is what I love to do but… I love coming home to you and Olivia and Aiden even more. I would never question my decision. Ever."

"So if you could go back eleven years… you'd still pick me?" He asked, closing the space between them. "You'd pick me again? You'd give Broadway up? You would give your dreams up for me?"

Rachel smiled softly at him, her fingers coming up to trace the line of his cheek. "Yes." She replied and then his lips were on his. "Only you." She murmured against his lips.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end. Thanks for everyone that stuck with this.


End file.
